Team Double E  Defend the Future
by IceKyurem
Summary: Pokémon turning evil due to natural disasters, a human turned into a Pokémon with no previous memories, worlds colliding - events in a 100-year-old tale. Endou, a human-turned-Pikachu, and Evelyn, an Eevee with a strange power, have to defend the future.
1. Prologue: A Whole New World

_My first FF on FFN, Team Double E – Defend the Future (TDE – DtF). This is the first of two fics centring around Team Double E. TDE – DtF is based on the PMD games and the main plot points are defending the future (Team Double E) and (for Endou) trying to discover about his past._

_I don't own Pokémon, Gamefreak does. I don't own I11, Level-5 does. Anyway, without further ado, on with the prologue!_

* * *

><p>"EEEK!" I screamed. Someone was shaking me hard. Very hard. I slowly opened my eyes to see a little brown canine with a white collar of fur around its neck overlooking me from my side. I could feel the soft, silky sand on my back, so I guessed I was on a beach, and that I was wearing something of some sort on my head, so I guessed it was a sun visor of some sort.<p>

"Heh, good to see you're awake," the brown animal said, as if it was teasing me. I didn't know how I could understand it, so I guessed I had fallen asleep and woken up able to understand it.

"So, what's ya name?" it asked me. I thought I would be able to easily answer, but I didn't know my name. I didn't know anything about me, the furry creature, or why I didn't know anything.

"To be honest, I don't really know. I don't really know anything," I replied. I didn't care about the strange looks I knew I would get from the creature, I knew nothing and I would be lying if I told the puppy-thing a fake name.

"So ya don't even know ya name? I've never heard of it being possible to forget your name," the canine responded. I could tell it was feeling sorry for me by the way its voice had let go of the teasing tone and instead adopted a sadder tone. "Anyway, I think I know how to help. Pass me your headband," it continued, sounding cheerier.

"Why? Why should I?" I quickly responded, somehow feeling angrier. It was as if another part of me was fighting, not wanting to give up the headband which I had thought was just a sun visor a few seconds earlier.

"Well, normally I wouldn't tell anyone this, because they'd force me to join the guild and become part of an exploration team and explore beyond Treasure Town. But I guess I can tell ya, since I know you're gonna be a tough cookie." It was confusing me. What did it mean by Guild, exploration team, Treasure Town? I wanted to ask it questions about those, but first I wanted to know why it wanted my headband. "Go on," I mused.

"I have a special power called Dimensional Scream. It allows me to see the past, present or future, when I touch an object. There's no guarantee whether I'll get a vision of the past, the future or the present when I touch an object, or if I'll get one at all. Therefore, there's no guarantee that I'll be able to see a 'scream' that includes your name," it explained. "Now I've explained, hand over your headband." It was weird how easy it was for the brown-furred animal to switch between a fun-loving tone and a serious tone in such a short time.

"Okay then," I told the canine. I took off my headband… or at least tried to. I couldn't take it off, no matter how hard I tried. I just couldn't get a grip of it. I looked at my hands for a few seconds to check my hands in case someone had pulled a prank on me by putting butter on my fingers, when I saw that they were now yellow paws without thumbs.

Now that I knew I had paws instead of hands, I tried taking it off again, acknowledging that fact. This time, I succeeded, and I held it out to the puppy creature. It reached out one of its brown paws to touch the headband, which I now knew was orange. Almost immediately after touching it, the puppy closed its black, anime-style eyes for a few seconds. When it opened them, they were in a wide stare, as if it had seen a ghost. Its eyes stayed like that for almost a whole minute; until the creature closed its eyes again. As soon as the canine reopened its eyes, they were back to normal.

"Was that your Dimensional Scream power kicking in?" I asked, putting my headband back on. I wondered if it was, and if so, what the brown creature had seen exactly.

"Yep, it was. Luckily, your headband gave me a vision of what seems like the past that contains your name. Apparently, your name is Endou, if the vision is correct," the creature explained. "Anyway, now I know your name, I believe you have a right to know mine. I'm Evelyn the Eevee."

"So, Evelyn, what did you mean by Treasure Town, rescue team and Guild?" I asked Evelyn. I also wanted to know what an 'Eevee' was, but I didn't want to bombard her with questions.

"Treasure Town is the town nearest to this beach. Rescue teams are teams of two or more Pokémon formed to help other Pokémon in need. The guild is, well, it's hard to explain, but it's a building for all of the rescue teams in Treasure Town. It's where they rest and it also contains notice boards with jobs for the rescue teams on," Evelyn explained.

"So why are you here, if this beach isn't in Treasure Town and you don't like exploring beyond Treasure Town?"

"Well, being here just makes me feel calmer. It must be the general atmosphere of it. Plus, if I'm lucky, I might be able to see the Krabby blowing bubbles." She looked over to the direction the waves were coming from, on the left of me. "Like they are now~" she continued, starting to smile. I glanced over to where Evelyn was looking, and I saw orange and beige crabs standing on the rocks, pincers stretching towards the other crabs. However, what was strange was that bubbles were coming out of their pincers. I began to understand what the Eevee was saying, as this place was very calming.

"So this is like the Steel Tower Plaza is to me?" I didn't know why I had said that or what the 'Steel Tower Plaza' was, something was controlling me and had made me say it.

"Steel Tower Plaza? What's that?" Evelyn had asked another question I didn't know the answer to. However, before I could mutter anything about not knowing the answer, I answered it. Or rather, something in control of my mind made me answer it.

"It's a place where I come from. You can get a really good view of the sunset there," was what it had made me say.

"So ya really remember some things about where ya came from? That's good news. Maybe you'll be able to remember fully who ya really are soon," Evelyn responded. I realized I had no choice but to tell her the truth, especially after she had explained about Dimensional Scream which she had kept a secret from everybody else.

"Well, it wasn't really me saying those things about the Steel Tower Plaza. Something was controlling me, making me say them… if you get what I mean," I explained.

"Oh, I see. Anyway, I guess I'll be going now. See ya, Endou!" Evelyn smiled at me, before leaving my side to head to my right, where I thought Treasure Town would be.

"Bye, Evelyn!" I replied, before trying to get up and have a walk around. I tried standing on two legs, but I kept failing. On my third attempt, which would've been successful, I was distracted by a voice.

"A Pikachu, eh? We haven't seen one of those around here since the days of the saviour!" a high voice shouted, as if it wanted me to hear it. It roared with laughter, as if making fun of me.

"Yeah, but this weakling doesn't look like it could even save itself from us!" another voice teased – this one was deeper, but still quite high. They had angered me to the max now by teasing me and making fun of me. I felt myself heating up inside, I clenched my fists the best I could.

"SHOW YOURSELVES, MEANIES!" I yelled to whoever was teasing me.

"Hmmm… Okay…" they said in unison.

* * *

><p>Heheheh... cliffhanger... Who could the two voices be? (hint: It's not Team Skull, in this fic they'd have been in their prime 100 years ago)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Wannabe Explorers

One second, there was no-one in front of me. The only animals I could see were the Krabby, whatever they were, on the rocks, blowing their bubbles over the waves to each other. Then, the next second, I could see two animal-like beings hovering in front of me. One of them was a black sphere with evil-looking eyes and a mouth, surrounded by a purple fog. The other was a bluish-green ghost-like creature 'wearing' a red necklace of pearls. Below the necklace, its body looked similar to a skirt. The latter appeared to have bluish hair with pink tips.

"Since you asked us to show ourselves… we did," the black spherical creature deviously explained. I recognized the voice as the deeper one.

"Yeah, now prepare for your doom!" the bluish-green ghost chimed in. Its voice was the first I had heard, the highest one. I was confused. What did they want to do to me? However, I later found out I didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"Dual… SHADOW BALL!" they both shouted, concentrating any nearby evil energy in front of them to make two more spherical shapes. The blackish spherical creature and the bluish-green ghost concentrated hard to send the two Shadow Balls, as I assumed they were called, flying towards me from their position a few metres in front of me. Instinctively, I concentrated all of my energy into trying to stop the two balls of malicious energy. I felt my internal energy gathering up in my cheeks as a result of my self defence attempt.

All of a sudden, I let loose the energy I gathered in a bolt of lightning. With its sheer force, it managed to destroy the two Shadow Balls and then hit the ghost-like creature and the living black sphere with eyes. However, doing so had drained all of my energy, so I just collapsed due to a lack of power…

"Don't think you'll get away with this!" a young Shinx yelled, rapidly scampering in the direction a Misdreavus and a Gastly had floated. As I and my other friend, a Pachirisu called Riisu, knew, the Gastly and Misdreavus were way too fast for just a low level Buizel, Pachirisu and Shinx. However, nothing would stop Kaminari (or Kami as we called her) from giving up on anything, so it was useless trying to change her mind.

Riisu, Kami and I, Itachi, all wanted to one day join Wigglytuff's Guild and become an official exploration team. However, we were too young by ten years (the minimum age was fifteen), so we had to resort to going on unofficial explorations near Treasure Beach. One of our favourite places to explore was the Beach Cave, which we were currently exploring. Most of our explorations there had gone without any major hitches (our biggest troubles just being knees scraped on rocks and being severely damaged in battle, both of which an Oran Berry could easily cure), so this was the first exploration in the cave that had gone majorly wrong.

The Gastly and Misdreavus (who were called Shade and Missy) had expertly used their advantage – the element of surprise – to show up in front of us when we were in a one-Pokémon-wide corridor and swiftly nab Kami's most prized possession, her Wish Maker, which she always wore on a chain around her neck. All of the flaps on it had been folded in on the nights of the Millenium Comet, so the wish that Kami had made would one day come true. She believed that if she wore it all the time, her wish would come true even faster. Even though I wanted to know the wish that Kami had made, I knew that if she told anyone the wish wouldn't ever come true. And now, she was dashing out of the cave after them in an attempt to get her Wish Maker back.

I knew me and Riisu had no choice but to follow her, being her best friends and exploration partners. We started chasing after her – not at our extreme fastest but still fast enough to keep sight of her. She was really fast!

However, once Kami had lost sight of the two thieves, she began slowing down, each paw beat on the hard cave floor now having larger gaps between them. By then, we were near the entrance of the cave, the beach pouring into view through the mouth of the cave. The sound of the waves rolling onto the sand comforted us – we were glad to be near familiar surroundings. There was one thing out of the usual I could see through the cave mouth in front of us – the gaseous forms of Shade and Missy weak, on the ground, along with a Pikachu. We had never seen a Pikachu before, since they were quite rare.

Pikachu were also highly-revered Pokémon, due to the sheer amount of legends they were featured in. Such legends included the hundred-year-old tale of a Pikachu and a Piplup returning the Time Gears to Temporal Tower to save the future and a boy and his Pikachu halting the battle to end all battles between Mewtwo's cloned Pokémon and Mew's original Pokémon. Therefore, it was odd seeing a Pikachu around here. Kami, appearing oblivious to the fact that there was a Pikachu on the beach, jumped to the conclusion that chasing after the duo of bullies had tired them out, and immediately went up to Missy to reclaim her Wish Maker and put it back around her neck.

Riisu and I rushed over to the unconscious Pikachu so we could try to wake it up. That was when we noticed it was wearing an orange headband. I guessed it was one of the Electric-Type's most prized possessions, like Kami's Wish Maker was to the young Shinx. Regardless of the headband, we tried waking up the electric rodent. I tried shaking it while Riisu tried pulling its ear. Neither of them gained any response from the Pikachu. Since it was obvious we wouldn't be able to get the Pikachu to eat one of our Oran Berries, we decided the best thing to do would be getting it to Cleric Meganium.

"Kami, can you help us get this Pikachu to Cleric Meganium?" Riisu and I asked.

"Of course!" she cheerfully replied. "Since we're an exploration team, it's our job to help other Pokémon!"

"I suppose so," Riisu replied. From the look on his face, he knew that we weren't an official rescue team yet, but decided to play along with Kami since he knew it was hard to get Kami to change her mind.

"Okay, Kami, you get the Pikachu's front left and back left legs. Riisu, you get the front left and back left legs. I'll look out for any evil Pokémon that will attack us," I commanded. I decided to keep lookout in case the Pikachu should wake up and accidentally shock one of us. Kami and Riisu would be fine with it, but I would suffer extremely, maybe even paralysing my limbs.

"Okay!" Kami and Riisu said in unity. Being a mostly-quadruped, Kami just maneuvered the rodent's front and back left legs onto her back. Riisu did the same, even though he was able to walk on two legs. It must've probably been since carrying the Pikachu while standing on two legs would mean its right side would be tilted slighty upwards which might cause it discomfort. I just scampered along in front, keeping a lookout for any evil Pokémon.

Soon enough, the beach was out of sight and we were nearing Treasure Town, our home town. Meganium lived in Treasure Town as well, offering help to injured travellers and healing battle-scarred explorers in her own hut. Her straw hut was quite simple with two rooms - one for her patients and another for herself.

After around ten minutes, Meganium's hut came into view. Luckily, I hadn't seen any evil Pokémon on the way, so none of us got injured. I sped up a little to reach Meganium's hut first. When I was close enough, I knocked on the door. However, five minutes later, Meganium hadn't answered.

"It seems Meganium isn't in," I pointed out.

"Well, of course! She's tagging along on a guild exploration to help heal injured explorers! It must be awesome to be able to go on a Guild exploration," Kami excitedly replied.

My immediate reaction was to facepaw. How could I forget Meganium was on the Guild Exploration? It must've been because I hadn't been paying attention to guild happenings lately. With all of the earthquakes, checking recent guild updates wasn't on any non-explorer's priority list.

"Itachi, if Meganium isn't here, do you have any ideas on how to heal this Pikachu?" Riisu asked, inquisitively. As the oldest out of our trio, Kami and Riisu left it up to me to make decisions. That could be good sometimes, as it meant no rash decisions from Kami or Riisu, but it could also be bad – especially when they left it up to me to solve really tricky problems.

"Umm… I don't really know much about First Aid, Riisu. Sorry," I muttered in response.

"Wait a minute! I think I know! Itachi, Riisu, do you two remember that one time when Riisu fainted while trying to perfect controlling electricity?" Kami chimed in.

Lightening up, I replied, "Yes, I can. However, if Riisu can is another story!"

"Didn't I tell you to forget that I have short term memory loss?" Riisu moaned, but in a light-hearted way.

"Anyway, what I meant was maybe I could try sharing some energy with this Pikachu, like I did to Riisu after that incident," Kami explained.

"Well, even though it was an accident all those years ago, that's quite a good idea, Kami. Riisu, why don't you try it too?" I said, approving of Kami's idea. "But first, you ought to put the Pikachu down."

Kami and Riisu carefully manoeuvred themselves to the left and right respectively, dropping the Pikachu onto the sandy path with a 'thump'. They each placed a paw on one of the Pikachu's red cheeks, since it was often mentioned in tales that the cheek sections were actually used to discharge electricity. I made sure to stand back, since I knew that Kami and Riisu still weren't perfect with electricity control and therefore stray bolts could fly at any time.

I could feel some sort of electricity making its way into my body. However, it felt like it was restoring energy to me, instead of injuring me like it would normally be. I didn't know why, though it probably had something to do with how the strange creatures in this world could manipulate the elements. I slowly opened my eyes, to realize I wasn't on the beach anymore.

I could see some sort of hut in front of me. It seemed to be made out of vines, as it had a greenish tint and appeared to be knitted out of something. However, it also seemed sturdy and able to shelter someone from harsh weather. I quickly glanced around me, seeing if I could get any more clues as to where I was. Most of what I could see was more huts. Tables were in front of some, making them look like shops, but most were being packed up for the day since the sun was going down.

However, I could also see some more of the strange creatures. One of them, the one furthest away, was an orange bipedal weasel with a yellow inflatable tube around its neck and two tails. There were also two more on either side of me. On the left was a white squirrel with light blue markings and a large bushy tail. On my right was a blue canine-like creature with a yellow star on the end of its tail.

"Who are you?" I stammered. Waking up on a beach to see a brown puppy creature was weird enough, so why did I have to live through finding myself suddenly transported between two areas and seeing more strange creatures?

_So yeh, since I need ideas for other Pokémon to just be around Treasure Town, running shops or just being background Pokémon, I thought I'd open up OC submissions. Here's the form._

_**Pokémon's Name:**_

_**Pokémon's Species:**_

_**Pokémon's Gender:**_

_**Pokémon's Age: **__In this story, age roughly equals level. So a 20 Year Old Magikarp would be able to evolve into Gyarados, no earlier. For Pokémon that evolve via other methods, they can be as young as you want (ex: a Pikachu can be as young as you want it to be. However, Pokémon like Oddish which evolve via level and then Stone, the minimum age for the final form is the age where they'd evolve via level.) All Pokémon have some control over their natural element, but can't use moves with it unless they are old enough to learn them._

_**Pokémon's Personality: **__Be as detailed as possible, please. This is because I don't want to write your OC out of character._

_**Role in Town: **__Are they part of an Exploration Team? Do they run a shop? Or are they just background Pokémon?_

_**Anything Special? **__Is there anything special about your OC? For example, does he/she always hold a Dragon Gem, do they have a scar/birthmark/tattoo or do they have alternate colours to the usual species?_

_Anyway, I hope you all appreciate this extra long chapter._


End file.
